High School Love Story
by inu-babe5
Summary: kagome moves to tokyo and goes to a really prestigious high school. the only thing that kagome didnt know is that she's about to be taken on a wild ride. inuyashaxkagome
1. Chapter 1

Hello people's this is my third story and I hope you all like it!!!! 

Chapter 1: Thanks mum

Today was one of the best days of an 18 year old Kagome's life. She had just found out that she has been elected for the school president which was the biggest role at her school that you could have.

That was all Kagome could think of when she walked through her front door. "Hey mum, I have great news" Kagome said as calmly as she could, trying not to give her mum any clues. "Me to dear but you can go first" her mother replied to her more calm than usual.

"I just got elected for SCHOOL PRESIDENT" Kagome yelled the last bit and started jumping up and down. When Kagome's mother didn't do anything at all Kagome stopped almost instantly and wiped the smile off of her face.

"Kagome dear we need to have a talk" her mother said while walking to the lounge room of their double story house."What is it mum" Kagome said while thinking that she should have gone to a friend's house after all."Kagome my work just rang me" her mother said and stopped." Well come on what is it" said Kagome trying to see how bad the news really was.

"Kagome I got transferred to a different office" said her mother but Kagome still didn't get what she was trying to say. "In Tokyo" her mother finished. When Kagome heard the last bit she looked like she was ready to explode." what do you mean in Tokyo, the only people we know that live there is aunt Lucia, uncle john and that bimbo Kikyo... and plus didn't you hear me before, I just got a elected for school president" Kagome said in a angry voice the whole time.

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady, and it is not my decision I have to take the job or else we'll be out on the streets, now I'm sure you don't want that now do you Kagome" her mother practically yelled at her and Kagome shut her mouth because she knew that when her mother raised her voice it is final.

When her mum finished Kagome said in an ice cold voice " thanks mum, thanks for ruining my life" and then ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you all like it. Plz R&R me and tell me what you all think. Flames accepted


	2. Chapter 2: moving

Hello everyone I hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the second!!!!! Oh and Kagome's mums name is going to be Anna ok. 

Chapter 2: moving

' ' = thoughts " = talking

__________________________________________________________________________________

It's been 3 days since mum told me the biggest news that destroyed my life. I looked around my bedroom to see all the boxes, every one of them filled will my stuff. ' I can't believe I have to move to Tokyo' Kagome thought in her head as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her last day of school.

As Kagome walked out of the shower, she dried off and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt, a black half jacket and a pair of white converse (she's got undergarments on).

Kagome made her way down to the kitchen and saw her mum sitting at the table with a cup of tea placed in front of her. "Morning" Kagome said as she put some toast on to cook. "Good morning dear, you better hurry up or you're going to be late" replied her mum Anna as she looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to be late" Kagome yelled as she quickly ate her toast and ran to the front door. "Bye mum, love you" Kagome yelled as she ran out of the front door.

When Kagome got to school, thankfully on time, all of her friends were waiting for her outside on the front steps." Kagome I'm going to miss you so much" Kagome's friend's said giving her a hug. "I know I'm going to miss all of you sooo much to, but remember we can always call each other and stuff." Said an almost crying Kagome.

"RIIIIING...RIIIING" "come on guys we have to get to class" kagome said making sure all of her tears were gone, she went into her last classes at this school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the day went on, kagome got hugs and goodbyes from all of her friends and the teachers to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When kagome got home from a very emotional day at school she saw her mum helping a guy she hired to help move our furniture to Tokyo.

When Anna saw kagome walking up the driveway she waved her hands and told her to come and help. When they were done, kagome and her mum plopped themselves on the floor and took a big drink of water at the same time.

"Kagome, go and get ready please, I pulled some clothes out of one of your suitcases to wear to the airport." Anna said while also going to get ready. " yeah alright" kagome replied, getting up off of the floor kgaome walked to her bedroom.

When Kagome got to her soon to be old bedroom, she looked at the clothes her mum picked and they were a pair of track pants, and a black top. When kagome had finished getting ready she went down to the kitchen and saw her mum was already there, wearing a light blue summer dress.

"Alrighty then" Anna said. "Let's get going" she finished as she started walking out of there now old house. Kagome got into the car and looked back at her now old house as she was driving away to the airport.

When kagome had arrived at the airport with her mum, they had to wait in a massive line that looked like it would go on forever. After about half an hour of standing kagome felt like she would have screamed of joy when it was there turn to go up.

"Hello, how might I help you" the woman said to them as she took their suitcases and put a receipt on them. Kagome looked at the woman. She could tell she was exhausted, I mean who wouldn't be serving all of these people day in, day out.

"Hello, my daughter and I are catching the 9:00 plane to Tokyo" Anna said t the woman.

After that was all done with, kagome and her mum went and waited in the departure area. "All passengers departing to Tokyo, you can now board the plane." The speaker said and kagome and her mum got up and went and gave the tickets to the hostess.

When everyone boarded the plane, kagome and her mum had got side seats near the front of the plane.

When the engines had turned on and they were about to go up in the air, kagome said" well here goes nothing" and settled into her seat ready for a long flight to Tokyo, Japan .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope you guys liked it. Plz R&R me and I will continue.


End file.
